Re:CREATORS Extra: Velvet
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: The Military Uniform Princess realized she needs more pawns to create the Great Destruction, and goes to bring in more characters from other worlds to do so. Her second target: Velvet Crowe of Tales of Berseria. Companion One Shot to Re:CREATORS Extra: Yang.


"HOW DARE YOU… INSULT CLAUDIN'S IDEALS SO…"

"Hey, Master… Emotions are a real pain, aren't they," was all that the self-proclaimed witch Magilou asked the Legate Melchior as he was devoured by the Therion Velvet, seeing her claw emit a powerful arte and pointing it at the base of the volcano. "VELVET, DO IT NOW!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WILL," Velvet shouted out as the arte increased in power. "HEY, EMPYREANS! THE LORD OF CALAMITY IS HERE! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

With that being said, she thrusted down the arte into the magma of Mount Killeraus, pouring the souls of the defeated Preators and Legates into the Earthpulse Spring. With the souls of Oscar, Teresa, Shigure and Melchior, she planned to reawaken the four Elemental Empyreans in the hopes of weakening Innominat, allowing her the chance to strike down and kill Artorius. The Arte's collision with the lava began to show their desired results as the souls entered the Earthpulse, stirring up and awakening the four powerful beings.

This resulted in four pillars of light erupting from the surface, standing tall in the corners near the lost Empyrean's domain. The energies of the four elements Fire, Earth, Water and Wind slowly begin to widen, creating the fours' domain and collapsing Innominat's from the center. However, as the four Empyreans' domains pushed back the fallen's, the fifth Empyrean reacted by creating his dungeon in orbit, bringing the Shepherd with him.

Due to the large decrease in Innominat's domain, changes began to occur in the populace of the Midgand Empire. The influence of the fifth Empyrean's control, the subjugation of the populace, disappeared as the people regained their sense of free will. Malakhim that were forcefully bound by the Exorcists began to leave their forces behind, vowing never to be their tools no longer and the amplified resonance of humanity began to dwindle. This eventually grew to concern as the Abbey no longer has a means of fighting back against the Daemons.

When the break of dawn appeared over the island region of Northgand, the party composed of the Therion Velvet, Magilou the witch, the Malak Reaper Eizen, the swordsman Rokurou, the Ex-Exorcist Eleanor and the young Malak Laphicet exited the entranceway leading into mount Killeraus, returning to the abandoned village of Meirchio. All of them were exhausted from the events of last night, with defeating Rokurou's brother Shigure and alchemist Melchior and ensuring the Empyreans' awakening. Looking over at the odd witch, Velvet stopped her movements, surprising the others.

"You saved us Magilou," she spoke up to the witch, crossing her arms. "Thanks. If you hadn't thrown Melchior off balance, we'd all be dead."

"I settled my own affairs, nothing more," Magilou shrugged off before raising her hand up with a smile, glitter appearing around her. "But if you want to thank me, I accept gifts."

"I take it back."

"He couldn't hurt those flowers," the young Malak boy thought out, causing the crazy girl to fondly smile as her hands were behind her head. "Was that his oath?"

"No," she answered him with a genuine expression. "That old fool loved flowers more than anything else. Far more than he did any living human. That's all there is to it."

"I suppose even a Legate can never fully control his heart," Velvet said out loud, causing the witch to nod."

"Same goes for a witch. Sometimes, living can be the cruelest affliction."

"Have the four elemental Empyreans awakened," Eleanor asked out loud, looking up in the skies as Rokurou smirked at her.

"Who knows," the Daemon replied back to her. "But anything that would sleep through that is not worth our time—"

"Better watch your mouth, or they'll smite you," Eizen interrupted him before his gaze hardened. "Besides, I felt a shift in Innominat's domain."

"Yeah, all four of them have awoken," Laphicet agreed with the Reaper. "Innominat has been pushed out from the earthpulses."

"Humanity's amplified resonances will diminish, and the Malakhim will regain their free will," Magilou theorized. "The Exorcists will more than likely lose a good chunk of their forces."

"Eleanor, have you lost your ability to fight too," Rokurou asked the former Exorcist, only to see her smirking at them.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I can still see you," she told them point blank. "Evil Daemons, Malakhim and witches alike."

Everyone could only smile towards her declaration as they resumed their journey to the village, with Velvet walking back to be near the young Malak before speaking. "You know where he is."

"I do," he answered her, nodding. "I can feel him. His body has left the Earthpulses. He's somewhere above the Empyrean's Throne now, and Artorius is with him. However, Innominat is pushing back against the other Empyreans with incredible force."

"If the four are defeated, we'll lose our last chance," Magilou summarized for him. "There's no time to waste."

"Let's go," Velvet spoke out with steel in her voice. "It's time to end this."

As soon as she said that, she continued her pace amongst the party members, only to stop when her surroundings were suddenly replaced with bright blue pixels around her. The pixels then reverted back to the normal landscape of the Gaiburk Ice Fields, causing her to look around cautiously for any surprise attack. She couldn't see anything else out of the ordinary however, causing her to relax slightly, staying mentally alert if something were to happen again.

"VELVET, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT," she heard Rokurou call out to her, making her resume her journey and catch up to the group. Unknown to her, above the ice fields, a girl wearing a military uniform hovered above the skies, unseen by the Daemons lurking the area. She only smirked over the possibility of crossing paths with the Therion.

"Velvet Crowe…" she started, licking her lips. "I can't wait to face you in battle. You would no doubt cause chaos in the _World of the Gods_ , but I won't allow you to be a full Daemon there. I'll be waiting for you… at Artorius' Throne."

* * *

When the days have passed, the party, with the assistance of Aifread's pirates, have returned to Port Zekson as it was on the path to Artorius' location. Looking over the town, they couldn't help but notice the lack of Exorcist patrols and the increasing panic, knowing that what's missing was the rampaging Daemons prowling the grounds. Loading up at the port, the group parted ways with the pirates that brought them, and when touched ground, Velvet was given another surprise.

Just like what had happened at the Gaiburg Ice Fields in Northgand, her entire surroundings shifted into pixels before reverting back to normal, shocking her further as the people followed alongside the surface. Growing suspicious, she looked all over the port for whoever caused the phenomenon, only to see nothing out of the ordinary. Her companions could only look at her with worry, wondering what was wrong before Laphicet ran over to her.

"Velvet, are you OK," he asked her out of curiosity, seeing her snap out of it. "You're acting odd lately."

"Sorry, Phi…" she answered him, sighing as the others went ahead. "Hey, did you see 'it'?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"The ground changing all around you? Everything suddenly became what looked like glowing blocks before reverting back to normal? That sort of thing?"

"I don't think I have, Velvet."

It then made her think out loud. "Could it be that I'm the only one affected then?"

"I wish I could help, Velve—"

"Don't worry about it," she assured him as they resumed their pace, reuniting with the others as they exited the port and entering the Danaan Highway. True to their thoughts, the grounds surrounding the walled town were swarming with Daemons, with Vultures flying in the skies and the monsters resembling the retreated Gibbons roared out. Steeling themselves, they rushed over through the highway, fighting a stray Daemon in the process.

With the combination of Eleanor's spear handling, Rokurou's skills with two blades, Eizen's brutality with his fists and magic, Magilou's abilities as a witch, Laphicet's spells and Velvet's self-taught style, the Daemons never lasted against the small party. Even if a stray Daemon got closed to her, the Therion unleashed her claw against them, devouring them through it and taking in the malevolence into herself before dispersing it. However, as they got closer to the Exorcists' temple, they took notice of less monsters and an increase of monster formed Malakhim.

Over the course of the travel, Velvet couldn't help but be cautious as the group reached the Empyrean's throne, steeling herself for what has been causing the distortions around her. After talking with Laphicet, she could only guess that the others have not seen the pixels that replaced the surroundings before returning to normal. Her thoughts were then taken away when they took sight of the massive building, remembering the last time she was there to kill Artorius.

"I can feel him," Laphicet spoke up, going wide eyed. "Innominat's somewhere in the sky."

"The sky," Eleanor questioned before looking up, seeing what looked like a floating structure. "Wait… Look."

Nodding, Velvet steeled herself for the final battle between herself and Artorius Collbrande; the fated battle between the Lord of Calamity and the Shepherd. However, when the group moved forward, everyone but the Therion were pushed back as a barrier made out of bright blue pixels appeared before them, shocking them. Wide eyed, the young Malak gasped as what Velvet told him back at the port came true.

"What the… did the Exorcists set up another barrier Arte," Eizen asked out, punching the barrier before being forced back by the blast.

"No, this doesn't look like an Arte," Magilou told him, examining it. "Whatever it is, it only let Velvet in."

"A trap to kill me then," the raven haired girl spoke, frowning. "I never thought Artorius would stoop so low." She then sighed before looking at them. "Whatever it is, it seems that I can move forward."

"But Velvet," Laphicet pleaded, touching the barrier. "You can't do this on your own—"

"I just have to take out who set up the barrier." She then flashed a smile. "Don't worry, I'll deal with this obstacle. Then we can worry about the Shepherd and Innominat."

Turning around, she moved forward towards the stairway against the pleas of her party, clenching her bandaged hand to calm herself for the upcoming fight. Looking back at the group, she gave one last nod to them before making her way up the stone steps, taking in the sight of Innominat's current location in the skies. She let out one last breathe before she got up to the top of the stairs, seeing a teleportation Arte on the altar.

However, her eyes took on another sight as a girl walked into view from behind one of the pillars, allowing her to take in the features. Her hair was colored a bright silver, done up in twin tails as her odd colored red and blue eyes gazed upon the Therion. Her uniform was different than an Exorcist's, looking more militaristic and giving Velvet the thought that she belonged to a different faction. Finally, she took notice of the girl's hands, covered in what appeared to be heavily armored gauntlets.

"Well, I never expected this to happen," Velvet commented before steeling herself, drawing out her gauntlet blade on her right wrist, narrowing her eyes on the girl. "Are you one of Artorius' loyal Exorcists?"

"Velvet Crowe," the girl spoke up, calmly walking up to her. "A fierce Daemon on the verge of killing the Shepherd. The first one of the monsters to don the name of the Lord of Calamity. Truly, your ferocity is one to be feared."

"How do you know who I am? Are you working for Artorius or not?"

The girl only chuckled; narrowing her own eyes as sabres suddenly appeared all around her. "Artorius Collbrande, you mean? Sorry to burst your fantasies, but I am not working for the Shepherd. His goals pale to what I have in mind."

"Goals," the Therion questioned.

"Correct, and I need more pawns to see it succeed. I have already went ahead and ensured one's arrival to the _World of the Gods._ You're the second I have chosen to bring in."

"World of the gods?" Velvet's eyes narrowed as her hands clenched into fists. "Now why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Believe what you want, but I speak the truth." She then grabbed a sabre before speaking again. "Tell me, Velvet: Don't you want to live a happier life? One where you can spend your days with your little brother, your little sister and her fiancée?"

"What?"

"Think about it for a second, oh Lord of Calamity. You can live out your days in peace, no longer worrying about the Daemon attacks. You yearn for it, don't you?" Her pace continued as the Therion stiffened. "You wish everything was better. A world where you no longer have to suffer living a life of a monster."

"Stop it," she pleaded with venom, backing away as anger seeped in. "Stop talking."

"I can offer you a way: Enter the _World of the Gods_ and convince yours to recreate your world."

"I SAID STOP IT," Velvet shouted out as she dashed in, positioning her blade to strike the girl. However, to her shock, the sabres around the girl came and blocked the attack with ease, shocking the Therion before they pushed her back. Glaring, she stood her ground as the sabres were launched towards her, forcing her to pull out the blades in her feet and strike them away from her, keeping her sights on the girl at all times.

Dashing towards her, Velvet struck down any of the blades away from her before jumping up into the sky, releasing her Therion claw before swiping down at her new opponent. The girl, however, only smirked as her sabres reappeared behind the woman, piercing the claw and causing the Lord of Calamity to scream out in pain. She then jumped out of the way as Velvet impacted the ground with her claw, leaving a crater in its wake.

"Does it hurt, my dear Lord of Calamity," she asked the Therion as the sabres spun around her. "Trust me, it will be nothing compared to what I have planned for the _World of the Gods_."

"Enough of this _World of the Gods_ nonsense," Velvet seethed out as she pulled the blades out of her claw, seeing the malevolence mend the wounds. "I have a Shepherd to kill, so get out of the way."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." The girl only sighed before smirking. "You're going, even if I have to force you."

With that being said, the two girls dashed towards one another, clashing their blades near the entrance of the Empyrean's throne, creating collisions around the teleportation arte. The party, forced back by the barrier, could only watch in shock as they feared for Velvet's safety, thinking that she's gotten into a tough fight. Thinking that, Rokurou could only clench his fists as a strong foe capable of pushing them back is fighting Velvet.

As they grew worried for their friend's safety, Velvet herself was slightly panting as the girl in the military uniform remained unharmed, keeping the smirk on her face as she sliced down one of the pillars of the temple. Jumping away, the Therion watched in shock as the pillar crashed onto the ground before dispersing into pixels before positioning her feet down to the girl, diving down as she used her **Rising Falcon** arte and hitting her in the chest, pushing her into another pillar.

Seeing the results, the raven haired woman smirked as one of her Artes managed to push her current obstacle back, only to be shocked as the girl walked out of the smoke unfazed. Glaring, she launched herself over to her opponent, getting close to her before using **Searing Edge** on her, following it up with **Twin Lotus** and ending her combo with **Inferno Torrent**. However, she never anticipated the girl to bash her stomach with the hilt of one of the sabres before kicking her back, forcing the Therion to the ground.

"Your abilities are powerful, Velvet Crowe," the girl spoke up as the sabres spun around. "I must say that they are mighty impressive." She then summoned her Tommy gun before aiming it at the downed Daemon. "However, I'm afraid that it pales to my Holopsicon. But I won't show it to you yet."

She then opened fire on the downed Therion, seeing her react fast enough as Velvet dodged the bullet fire before skidding close to the stairway. Looking back, the Lord of Calamity noticed that the Malakhim patrolling the temple are making their way over to her friends, but before she could rush over, the military uniformed girl blocked her path as the sabres embedded themselves at the stairs, preventing her from running back to them.

Looking back at her foe, Velvet realized that the girl planned to face her alone, and so she shouted out her lungs as she released her Therion claw once more, and with the ring left behind by the deceased Malak Seres, she unleashed a fireball towards her. The girl was shocked that the Therion pulled off the move before steeling herself, using the sabres to cut the flame down, only to see her opponent close the gap between them before getting hit by the claw, getting forced down on the ground. However, before Velvet could get the chance, she disappeared into an array of pixels, reappearing behind the woman and pinning her clothes with the sabre, tacking to one of the intact pillars.

"I have to say, Velvet, you are the first one to not only injure me, but force me to the ground," the girl congratulated her as she walked over to her, positioning the gun and placing the sabre's flat side on it. "You truly have earned your place into the _World of the Gods._ Now allow me to give you a parting gift."

She then swiped the blade down on the gun, creating a shockwave that impacted the pillar and hitting the Therion. Feeling the force of the shockwave, Velvet opened her eyes slightly to see all of her accumulated malevolence suddenly converted into pixels before disappearing, shocking her entirely. She then look at the military uniformed girl with a wide eyed glare, seeing her having a smug look on her face.

"My power is unlike anything you have ever faced before," the girl said to her as the Tommy gun disappeared, making one of the sabres emit a glow. "You still retain your abilities as a Therion, Velvet Crowe, but I have ridden the malevolence inside you. Technically, you are now a human again."

"What," she asked out in shock as the girl raised her arm with the blade in hand.

"I look forward to seeing you… in the _World of the Gods._ "

With that being said, she swiped the blade down to the ground, causing Velvet to be coated in a bright, blue light before disappearing from the world entirely. Looking back to the surface, she smirked as the party fended off against the monster Malakhim forces before looking up to the sky. She had a feeling that Artorius and Innominat would be surprised to see the lack of a Therion in the group before dispersing the barrier blocking their path.

"I'm borrowing your Therion, Shepherd and Empyrean," she said to the skies before disappearing, leaving a note behind for the party to receive about the news of their friend, Velvet. In her mind, two of her targets have been brought to the _World of the Gods_ , with them being Yang Xiao Long and, recently, Velvet Crowe. She mentally smirked as she pictured the chaos she'll cause before fully disappearing from the world, leaving no trace of her being behind.

* * *

As night has fallen on a small urban town of Gananoque, Ontario, a bright blue light was emitted behind the coffee shop of _Jim Hortons_ , leaving behind the collapsed form of Velvet Crowe impacting the ground. Slowly getting up, she gripped her head with her bandaged hand, feeling the headache she obtained from her fight with the unknown girl before feeling relieved. Looking up, she was shocked to see her new surroundings.

Vehicles were passing by on the concrete surface, surprising her with their appearances. She was aware of the horse carriages back in Midgand, but the vehicles before her didn't have anything that would suggest being carried by the animals. Instead of being made by wood, they were encased in a type of metal, and many of them took on many different shapes and forms. Gulping, she walked out of the alleyways over to one of the vehicles, seeing her reflection off the window.

Her stomach then growled, causing her to go wide eyed and place her hand on her body. She never thought she would feel hungry, and her situation of being a Therion didn't help her at all. Through her three years of being on Titania and her time at the small village near Hellawes, she could only remember her telling Rokurou that the only thing she can taste was blood, and that she had fed on humans and Daemons with her claw. But then she remembered the words the girl spoke out during their battle at the Empyrean's throne.

" _You still retain your Therion abilities, Velvet Crowe, but I have ridden the malevolence inside you_ ," her words echoed in her head. " _Technically, you are now a human again_."

"Like I would believe that," she muttered out before her stomach growled again. "Dammit."

"Hey, are you alright," a voice was heard behind her, causing her to turn around and point her gauntlet blade at a skinny male wearing camo wear. "WHOA!"

"Oh." She sheathed her blade before speaking up. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You want to lose your life that fast?"

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He then heard her stomach growl, realizing what it meant. "Hey, are you hungry by any chance? When was the last time you have eaten?"

She then pondered the man's question, thinking about the last time she had eaten. In terms of being a Therion, her last human devour was the Legate Melchior before pushing his soul, along with three others, into the life spring in the Volcano to awaken the four elemental Empyreans. Daemon wise, she had devoured the Vultures that were unlucky to cross her path. She didn't want to reveal her Daemon nature to the man, unsure if he knows of the Lord of Calamity.

"I… I haven't eaten for weeks," she lied through her teeth, making it sound convincing to him. "I have been travelling on foot for a long time."

"So you never bothered to hitch a ride on a car? You never stopped at a restaurant to eat?"

She then thought up another lie, which is technically true to her case. "I didn't have any money to offer, so I stayed away. Besides, I was never hungry all that much."

The man then thought up an idea before going into the coffee shop, making Velvet curious for a few minutes before returning with what looked like a chicken fajita grilled wrap. He handed the wrap over to her, seeing her eye the ingredients as Velvet took notice of the strips of white meat along with peppers, onions, tomato, lettuce and cheddar cheese. She then pondered if it was safe to eat it before taking the risk, taking a bite out of the wrap before going wide eyed.

Before, she would never feel the tastes and flavors of the food she had eaten back in her world due to her being a Therion, but now her mouth is being assaulted by the flavors of the chicken fajita wrap. Chewing and gulping her bite, she took another, larger bite out of the wrap, surprising the man as she ate. He then nervously chuckled as she finished the wrap easily, scratching his head.

"Wow…" he started off. "I guess you were telling the truth when you said you haven't eaten for weeks."

"It's delicious," she spoke out, looking at the man. "Thank you, but you don't have to do this for me."

"Ahh, it's the least I could do." He then grabbed his wallet, pulling out a bill before handing it over. "Just in case you ever get hungry again, that will cover your next few meals." He then thought about something. "You said you were travelling. You mind me asking where you were going?"

"I'm…" She then thought up another lie. "I'm looking for a friend's place, so I could crash. Honestly, I don't know where it is."

"Well, you want to—"

"That won't be necessary." She then sighed again. "I appreciate the help, but I'll be fine on my own. Thanks anyways."

With that said, she turned around and started her own journey in the world she is now in, taking in the sights of the buildings. She was curious as to how the people of the world managed to light the buildings and homes, thinking that they could have their own version of Malakhim in their presence. She then saw that there was wiring connecting to the buildings, attached to the poles that were near the road. She then thought that the wiring was supplying some form of power to the buildings, only to shake her thoughts on what will happen.

When she walked further down the street, the faint sound of combat echoed in the air, stopping Velvet in her tracks. Judging from the way it was going, she thinks that the girl responsible for taking her away from finishing her battle with Artorius was near, fighting someone else. Steeling herself, she looked around to see that no one was around, allowing her to bring out her Therion claw into view before rushing towards the source of the noise.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, seeing as how the last one shot got reviews, six Favorites and ten Follows, I might as well bring out another One Shot before actually getting started on the main story. Though, that means I'm going to have to juggle my projects now.**

 **In this one, we see that the main Protagonist of Tales of Berseria has been dragged into the real world by the same girl that dragged Yang in. Now, when I think about character interactions with the characters I have chosen, I couldn't help but laugh over the conversations between Velvet and Alexander Anderson, since she is a Daemon and he's a priest of Iscariot. I have already thought out as to how the characters will be grouped, but I won't be revealing that until the future. In any case, this is what I have for now.**

 **Remaining One Shots**

 **Hellsing – Alexander Anderson**

 **Macross – Hayate Immelmann**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica – Madoka Kaname**

 **Sekirei – Tsukiumi**

 **Final Fantasy – Caius Ballad**

 **Fate/ - Archer**

 **Review Replies from Re:CREATORS Extra: Yang**

 **Guest:** _ **Keep going.**_

 **I guess I am keeping going.**

 **Evinco:** _ **Self Insert is appropriate. Just keep in mind, the characters will turn his life upside down, government can be assholes, and much of this will not be fun for him. It will be fin for us.  
Go to the DMV or government programs for references and for good sakes, don't beat around the bush and get to the point.  
Referring to military girl killed magical girl.**_

 **DUDE, SPOILERS! Crap, now I just… ugh. At this point, the Military Uniform Princess is keeping her identity a secret from the characters she is bringing in next after the previous group. In other words, Yang, Velvet and those that follow won't know her name. Unless, that's not what you're referring to?**

 **Xavier Rall:** _ **This could become very interesting. Would love to see more in the VERY near future.**_

 **I'm glad you do see it interesting. Guess I better not disappoint you.**

 **Jyostar:** _ **Got to say, I'm liking the direction it's going for. Wouldn't mind to see more of it.**_

 **Another one that likes it? Alright then, I hope you like this one.**

 **Guest:** _ **I haven't seen this anime, but I love where it's going already. Don't let it die to fiction limbo dude, when that itch gets strong again, make the full story, cuz I most certainly will read it. Hell, if you do the Fate series one shot, you're bound to get a crap ton of reviews on it (especially given the size of the fanbase and popularity of the recent UBW anime reboot).**_

 **I'm aware that I'm going to get assaulted by reviews whenever I do the one shot, and of course the Unlimited Blade Works anime got a lot of popularity. The studio that handled the Tales openings (From Xillia to Berseria), Ufotable, handled the adaptation, and their quality is amazing. I'm already looking forward to their next anime series coming out next anime season, to be honest. And Fiction Limbo already has already claimed some of my stories in it, like my RWBY x Dead Rising idea, as well as my idea for RWBY and Space Dandy.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. What do you think? Leave a review with your thoughts, and I will reply to them in the next one shot or the main chapter of Re:CREATORS Extra.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


End file.
